


Paper

by Godsliltippy, sempaiko



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Tumblr Prompt, paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/pseuds/sempaiko
Summary: John receives a gift on launch day.FABFiveFeb prompt!
Relationships: Captain Ridley O'Bannon/John Tracy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Paper

"Good morning, John," EOS chimed from her mobile unit above his bed. He flexed, heart jumping as he realized the date and just why he had slept the full eight hours. 

"Good morning, EOS," John smiled up to her. "Is everything set for launch?"

Launch day. The day they were going to complete the months of preparation and go find Dad. He still found himself bringing up the structure just off Tracy island, seeing that it was real and not just a dream meant to torment him. 

"Thunderbird 5's systems are prepped and ready. Of your brothers, Gordon and Scott have been awake for the past two hours. Virgil and Alan will be up momentarily." Life was running as it usually did, but their thoughts would be on the ship instead of the pool or a run around the island. "And John, there is a package for you in the communications hub."

The astronaut's brow rose as he swung his legs off the edge of the bed, "A package? Who from?"

"Can't tell you," and there was more than a little of that devilish glee he knew EOS was capable of. "It's a surprise."

"Can I get breakfast first?" John could play this game, patience not one of the AI's strong suits.

"My understanding is the gift will be detrimental to your mission today."

Oh.

He sobered slightly, the decision made for him by whoever had left the package. EOS knew the importance of today and wouldn't interfere unless she thought something else should take priority. 

And it wasn't like it was of great difficulty to get to the hub. "Alright, let's see what it is." John waved her to follow through the outer ring. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a box," the AI said simply. "What is inside was not deemed necessary knowledge for me."

"But you trust who it's from?" She trilled in affirmation. "So not Gordon or Alan."

"Correct."

That didn't leave a lot of people who knew of EOS or that she trusted with their supply runs. The doors opened to the hub, gravity shifting and he drifted inside. 

The box - wrapped in deep blue, a gold ribbon holding the lid in place - hung suspended with the earth in the background. Certainly not dangerous in any sense of the word, but he was still cautious as he took hold of it, turning it over in his hands in search of any identification. 

EOS was quiet, but he could hear the motor of her unit as she tried to get a closer look. She was as curious as he was, so he took the corners of the bow and pulled. The satin material slid apart and floated away, leaving the box clear to open. The lid came free just as easily to reveal the contents that had been more important than breakfast. 

Cranes.

At least a hundred of the folded paper birds began to spill over the sides, encouraged by his fingers as he shifted them around the container. Who would've sent him a box of origami? 

They were beautiful, though, floating over the world below - the only time they would fly. 

John's mouth opened to question EOS again, but he stopped as a bright color caught his eye. All of the birds had been a crisp white, all the same, but one was red - and there was a note attached to it. 

He caught the page, holding it loosely between his fingers, smiling as he saw the name at the bottom. Of course, she would. Turquoise flitted back to the top and began to read. 

Dear John,

These are just a handful of the ones I've made and before you lecture me on the waste of paper, I'll start by telling you to get over it. This was my project. My way of coping with the stresses of the job. I know you have your own, so I'm sure you can understand. 

These started out as a wish I hadn't thought of yet. 1000 cranes, you know the story. I couldn't make the wish until they were all done, anyway, right? 

I have one, now and it's for you. 

My wish is for you to find your father and bring him home. 

Promise you'll let me meet the man? What I'm saying is, come back safe, okay?

Love, Ridley

John held the note, the little red crane bobbing with it - screaming out the love this woman had for him. More of the birds bounced against his arms and each one was suddenly minutes of her time, her fingers folding and shaping each edge. 

"John?" EOS questioned softly at his continued silence. 

"I'm fine, EOS," he whispered, gently catching the red crane and holding it close. "Open a comm to Captain O'Bannon, please."

A second or two ticked by before the hologram appeared, the woman well aware that she would be receiving a call. "Good morning, John," her smile was warm and he could see the slight pink over her cheeks.

"Good morning, Ridley," he smiled back, feeling his heart skip. "Thank you."

The blush spread just a bit as her smile grew, "You're welcome. Just make sure it comes true, alright?"

"We'll do our best."


End file.
